Secrets
by Hamsta97
Summary: Clint's going somewhere... but where! Tony's determined to find out & drags the Avengers along with him. Their discovery leaves the Avengers wondering if they ever really knew Clint Barton at all... Clintasha, 1st Avengers fic please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

The Avengers were in Stark Tower. Clint had no idea how the game started. You had to reveal something embarrassing and so far the results had been kinda funny. Tasha had never had orange juice, Rogers didn't know what Twitter was and Banner didn't understand how to work Facebook. Stark was being an arsehole so Clint had stopped listening to him.

"Go on Barton!" urged Stark.

Clint sighed. "I can't cry."

That got everyone's attention. He could remember people pointing at him at Phil's funeral. Everyone else was crying, even Fury had been spotted wiping his eye. Clint was the only one that didn't need a tissue, needed nothing to stop the non-existent tears.

Banner asked, "How come?"

Clint replied, "My eyes got damaged when I was younger."

"Yeah right. The world's greatest marksman has damaged eyes? Pur-lease." Joked Stark.

Clint shrugged. "When I was 18 someone injected potassium chloride solution into my eyes and it screwed up my tear ducts."

Thor asked what potassium chloride was so Banner was forced to explain. Nobody else said anything and Clint ignored them.

Potts broke the silence by asking, "How old were you when you joined S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

"20."

She frowned and Clint could see everyone had assumed it had happened as torture during a mission. Well, it had been torture, just not with S.H.I.E.L.D. Tasha stroked the back of his neck and Clint got to his feet.

"I'm goin' bed. I have to be up early tomorrow. Stark, can I borrow a car?"

Stark shrugged. "Yeah. I'll leave the keys on the table. Where are you going?"

Clint pretended he didn't hear and headed into his room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Avengers… sigh….**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Tony crept into Natasha's room.

"Natasha! Wake up!"

She sat up, her red hair falling over her face.

"What do you want Tony?"

"The others are in the kitchen. We're playing I-Spy. We're going to follow Barton!"

Natasha sighed. "Maybe Clint doesn't want to be followed."

Tony ignored her and bounded into the kitchen. Then the door swung open and Tony's jaw dropped. Clint Barton was wearing a _suit?_ The archer never wore a suit, not even on missions. Tony had only ever seen him wearing a suit at funerals or weddings and the tie had always been crooked and gone straight after the service. Barton glanced at them and grabbed the keys.

"Should we wait up?" joked Tony.

He expected Barton to roll his eyes or ignore him. He didn't expect him to flinch like Tony had punched him.

"No. Don't bother. Bye Tasha."

He left, leaving Tony wondering what he'd said. Tony hustled the others down into the garage the second he saw Barton's car drive off.

"No, Thor you can't bring the hammer." sighed Bruce. He sounded like he was talking to a three-year-old.

"Why not?" asked Thor

"Because you don't need it. If the other guy can't pick it up then no-one's going to steal it." explained Bruce.

Natasha chimed in, "It's an Earth tradition."

Thor accepted that explanation with no problem. He left it in Stark Tower and Tony climbed into the people carrier.

"Jarvis, where's Agent Barton?"

There was a melodic beeping and an electronic voice. "Agent Barton has been driving for 15 minutes sir. He has stopped at a florist's and he has purchased a large bouquet of flowers. He is driving again."

Steve said, "Sounds like he's gone to meet a girl. Maybe we should go back."

Tony grinned. "Definitely not. If it's a girl then that's all the more reason to go. Thanks Jarvis."

Natasha snapped, "It isn't a girl. If he was going to meet somebody he would have told me."

Tony thought he detected a hint of jealously in her voice and he smirked. He would have teased her about it but she could and would kill him. He followed Jarvis's directions to where Barton was.

"The New York cemetery. It's not a very romantic date. Barton hasn't got a clue. He should have asked me to help him out." snorted Tony.

He wasn't surprised that everyone ignored him. He got out of the car and walked into the graveyard.

Bruce hissed, "Tony! We can't! He's visiting a grave!"

Tony replied, "It might be his parents' graves. Or an agent's. Come on! I just wanna see who he's visiting."

Steve sighed and the Avengers followed him to behind a tree. Tony spotted Barton crouched beside a grave. He touched it before getting to his feet and walking up towards another flower shop. _It's a good thing he was so focussed on the grave. Subtlety isn't our strong point. We're making a racket. Barton would kill us._ Tony hurried to the white marble gravestone. It had gold lettering.

"Read it out Nat. We can't see from here." whispered Steve.

Natasha sighed and squatted next to the grave.

"Here lies Rosa Jacobs and Jake Barton. They leave behind a devoted partner and father…" She tailed off.

"Well?" urged Tony.

Natasha whispered, "They leave behind a devoted partner and father… Clint Barton."

Tony sucked his breath in. Barton was a father?

"He never said anything… I've known him for three years and he didn't tell me a damn thing about them!" snarled Natasha.

Tony was taken aback by her venom. Then he saw Barton picking his way down the slopes until he got to the grave. His arms were full of flowers which he put into the vases. He ignored the Avengers until Bruce laid a hand on his shoulder.

"How did you meet?"

Barton glanced up. "I was the star attraction in the circus. She was the cute girl that sold tickets."

Steve asked, "How old were they when…."

Barton didn't reply for a moment. When he did speak he seemed to have gone into some kind of trance.

"She was so goddamn beautiful. She had long blonde hair and the biggest blue eyes you'd ever see. We hooked up when I was 15. She was 2 years older than me. Then on my 16th birthday she told me she was pregnant. I was so happy. When she told her dad he went ballistic. Told her he'd pay for an abortion. She said no so he kicked her out of the trailer. She moved in with me and 6 months later out popped Jake. He was so cute. He had my smile and her hair. Oh God, when he looked at you with his big blue eyes your heart actually melted. We were saving up. When he got to school age we were gonna quit the circus, settle in Chicago or New York. He was gonna have a real education, the one we never got. I couldn't read and she never finished 3rd grade but Jakey… the world was gonna be his oyster. Then on his 1st birthday we were in New York with the circus. We were meeting outside Central Park. She had him on her hip and I was across the street. I waved; she laughed and started to cross the road. Outta nowhere this car appeared and slammed into her. She screamed and fell. I ran over, started begging people to call 911…."

His voice cracked slightly. Tony wondered if they should stop him.

Bruce whispered, "Maybe he needs to let it out. He can't exactly cry."

Barton continued, "She was dead, I could tell but Jakey…. Oh God…. Jakey…. he was still alive. I picked him up and he looked at me with those big blues of his and he said his first word. All he said was 'Dada' then he closed his eyes and he was gone…"

Barton's voice had dropped to a whisper. Natasha wrapped her slender arms around him and stroked his hair.

"Oh Clint… You should have told me… especially after I made that stupid joke."

Thor asked, "What joke?"

Natasha explained, "He couldn't change a diaper so I said he was useless and it was a bloody good job he'd never be a father."

Barton smiled softly. "She called me a useless bastard sometimes. I couldn't change a nappy cos bloody Rosa would shove me out of the way. We used to have arguments over where we were going to live in 4 years time. They ended up being shouting matches as well. We used to film all the happy times but you never think to film the crap cos one of you might die and the other one might want to see the shit that happened."

Natasha stroked his hair and Barton whispered softly, "I can't cry for them any more. I cried at the funeral but there were only three people there other than me. The godfather, godmother and Rosa's mother. I cried all the time and I can't FUCKING CRY ANYMORE!"

Barton smashed his fist into the nearest object, which happened to be Steve. Natasha grabbed his wildly swinging fists and let him fall into her.

"Come on, we'll go home and talk about them, OK? Talking helps. We'll all share a secret, something we've never told anyone else and maybe it will help."

Barton nodded quietly. He'd calmed down but the depression that had taken over bothered Tony more than the screaming and punching.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay! My computer just decided to stop communicating with the Internet. **

The Avengers walked down the street in silence. Natasha was still reeling from the revelation that Clint had been a father. A black car pulled up at the kerb a few feet ahead of them. A tall woman got out before diving into the back seat, re-emerging with a small girl. She placed the girl on the pavement before straightening up.

The girl called, "Daddy!" before rushing over to the Avengers.

Natasha raised an eyebrow, expecting the girl to be confused or picked up by someone in front of them. Clint bent down and scooped her up.

"Hey baby. I missed you."

She stared at him. _Clint has a daughter? What is going on today?_ The woman stalked over. She was blonde and her eyes were hard. Tony glanced at her before turning to Natasha.

"Hello Clint."

"Julie. How are you?"

"Like you care. I'm surprised you recognise her."

Clint stiffened and hissed, "I am _not_ arguing in front of her, OK? I asked, you answer without takin' my head off. That's the script and let's stick to it. Let me introduce…"

The woman snapped, "I don't care about your friends or your slut girlfriend! I'll meet you in front of the Hilton at 8 o'clock tonight to get her back. Goodbye sweetie."

She kissed the girl and left. Clint balanced the girl on his hip.

"Who are your friends, Daddy?"

Clint smiled. "This is Tony, Steve, Bruce, Thor and Natasha. Guys, this is my daughter, Mary."

Mary hugged him even more tightly. Natasha smiled. She had huge blue eyes and long blonde hair.

"Where do you wanna go today?" asked Clint.

"Zoo!"

Clint grinned. "You guys wanna come with us?"

They trailed round the zoo. Natasha couldn't help watching the way Clint acted around Mary. He smiled more, laughed more and just looked happier.

"He's a good father."

The voice in her ear made her jump. Bruce was stood behind her, also watching Clint as he dropped a kiss on his daughter's head.

"Bruce! You made me jump. Yes… he is. You know, I had no idea about Jake, Rosa or Mary."

Clint stiffened slightly. "Hey Mary, you wanna go and ask Tony if he'll buy you an ice-cream?"

"Yes!"

"Go on then."

He watched her run over to Tony before walking over to Bruce and Natasha.

"Nobody knew. Phil only found out because he followed me to a meeting with Mary and Julie. Don't tell Julie about Rosa or Jake. She'll make it damn impossible for me to see Mary."

They arrived at the Hilton with five minutes to spare. Julie was stood by the reception desk, tapping her foot on the floor. She glared at Clint and opened her mouth to speak. Clint asked Tony and Steve to take Mary outside.

"I don't want Mary to hear us argue… again."

Natasha watched Mary toddle off with Tony and Steve. Clint turned to Julie.

"Alright, what've I done now?"

"Nothing. You're just unreliable, a drunk and a terrible father. That's why I'm taking Mary to England. She is never going to lay eyes on you again."

Clint snarled, "You can't do that! She isn't even your daughter!"

"She's as good as! Who else as she got?"

"ME! I'm her father!"

"If it wasn't for you Cathy would still be alive!"

"I was in Chicago at the time! I didn't even know she'd been killed!"

Julie screeched, "She hadn't been killed! She killed _herself_! Because of you!"

Clint flinched and Natasha felt a pang of sympathy for him.

"Right… fine. I'll fight you every step of the way though. She's my daughter and I'm goddamn gonna keep her."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the wait! I was updating my other stories! Please review!**

Bruce woke up earlier than he usually did. He stretched and headed into the kitchen, his mind still working over the last few events. Clint had been a father twice over, that they knew of. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hi. I don't suppose Clint Barton's there is he?"

The voice was male, deep, young and had a Southern twang. Bruce opened the door to the kitchen and saw Clint typing frantically at a computer.

"Clint. Call for you."

Clint stared and said, "Not here. Dead. Asleep. Chicago. New Jersey."

Bruce frowned and opened his mouth to relay this answer.

"It's OK. I heard. I'll call back later."

There was a click and Bruce put the phone down. He tried to see what Clint was looking at but the other Avengers piled in.

"Hey. What are you looking at my little Katniss?" asked Tony.

"Custody laws. I'm gettin' Mary back. Julie can go and…"

Natasha interrupted. "Not in front of Thor or Steve please Clint. He's fond of making anatomically impossible suggestions when he wants to."

They laughed and Clint grinned. Bruce found that he liked the archer even if he was quite solitary.

"Who wants breakfast?" asked Clint.

There were murmurs of consent as Clint began cooking. It turned out he was a brilliant cook.

"This meal is worthy of Asgardians!" declared Thor.

Clint smiled. "Glad you like it. I can make some more if you want. I used to cook for Rosa when she was pregnant all the time. Jeez she could eat."

His smile was a little sad but he brushed it off easily. He'd never forget them but he could talk about them.

Thor clapped his back. "We will win you your daughter Hawkman."

Tony said, "We have a plan. I'm going to order the best custody attorney in the country and then we will have a plan."

He dialled a number. Natasha dropped a kiss on the archer's head. Clint grinned up at her.

"Sorry."

"It's OK."

Weirdly it was. At first she was furious but now she had kinda accepted it. Then Tony got off the phone.

"OK. Michael Stepper has a plan. First, Clint gets a decent job, steady hours, always around. Plus he needs a suit. So here's the plan. Bruce and Thor are going to get a children's floor ready. Steve is going to ring Fury and explain. I am going to continue consulting Michael and filling him in on Clint's life. Natasha for the love of God, buy the man a decent suit."

Natasha smiled at the indignation on Clint's face.

_Three months later_

Steve sat in the hard chair and watched the comings and goings. He'd only been in a court once before and since he was killing aliens he didn't think it counted. Thor was eating a Pop Tart… again. They'd finally gotten him Midgardian clothes so he looked relatively normal. Clint was pacing up and down the floor. Steve had expected the archer to curl into a corner and wait. But he seemed to believe in action. Natasha was getting drinks and Tony was talking to the attorney.

"You bastard!" shouted a female voice.

The Avengers turned to see Julie stood there, defiant, holding Mary's hand in a vice grip with another attorney. Clint's face brightened at the sight of Mary.

"Daddy! Auntie Julie, can I go and see Daddy?"

"No." said Julie coldly. "Your father is a terrible man."

Michael Stepper got to his feet. "If you have something to say it will be in court or my client will be pressing libel charges."

Julie fell silent, sitting as far away from them as she could. Then a court attendant stepped forwards.

"Barton versus Hemingway."

They filed into court and Clint sat down next to Michael.

"Can we win?" he asked softly.

Michael replied, "Based on the fact that you've managed to get enrolled in the police academy and are living at Stark Tower? If Mary says _anything_ in your favour you're home and dry."

Clint nodded quietly. He felt sick. Natasha was right behind him and for that he was grateful. The others were sat quietly, listening to every word. The attorneys went to work and Clint listened silently. Then it was his turn to speak.

"Why do you want custody of your daughter? You haven't for six years." said the judge.

Clint took a deep breath. "My job wasn't stable. I would be anywhere at the drop of a hat. Istanbul, Chicago, Beijing, anywhere. There was no way I could look after my daughter and I want her to get the best care. But… I can't not see her. No matter where I've been, I have always got back for her birthday and Christmas. I just want Mary to be happy and I genuinely believe I can look after her properly."

"You have a son, correct?" asked Judge Cooper.

He watched as Barton closed his eyes for a second. He was leaning more and more towards Barton for custody but he wanted to hear what the girl said.

"He died when he was a year old with his mother. It was a hit-and-run accident on his birthday. Sorry, can I just have a moment?"

Cooper nodded and turned to the aunt.

"Now, Miss Hemingway, it is my understanding that Mary has her father's name. Why is that I ask, if you are so opposed to her father spending time with her?"

Tony watched in amusement as Julie's face coloured. He disliked her and could practically _feel_ the worry coming off Clint. Bruce was murmuring to Thor, explaining what was going on. Steve was talking to Natasha about the children's floor and the room with a connecting door to Clint's.

"It was my sister's idea. She was determined to have Barton as Mary's surname and my family was disgusted by the very idea of changing it to Hemingway that it was easier not to."

"I see." said Judge Cooper doubtfully. "Now, there is one young lady I am very keen to hear speak. Mary, will you stand up here please?"

Michael smiled as he watched the little girl step up onto the stand. He'd seen several cases but he had never rooted for the father to win _quite_ so much.

Cooper asked, "Now Mary, do you know why you're here?"

Mary answered, "Auntie Julie says it's because Daddy is a bitter man who never got over the fact that he's useless as a father."

There were several raised eyebrows at her answer. Judge Cooper scowled.

"You are here because your father and aunt both want you to live with them. The important question is… who do you want to live with?"

"Daddy." answered Mary.

"I see. Please leave the court while I deliberate."

They filed out. Clint was too busy staring at the floor to speak to anyone. Thor felt sorry for him. This would never happen in Asgard. Bruce had explained the basics to him but he still thought it was terrible that Mary's aunt could make it so impossible for Clint to see his own daughter. Odin would never allow that.

"I think you'll win." said Steve.

Clint didn't reply. He didn't seem to notice Natasha sitting next to him, slipping her small hands onto his shoulders. She began to massage them softly. Clint twisted his head to face her.

"Love you." he murmured.

She smiled and kissed his nose. "Love you too."

He got to his feet as the attendant called them in. Judge Cooper smiled down at them.

"I award custody to Mr Barton."

There was a roar of delight from the Avengers and Clint scooped his daughter up into his arms.

"You gonna come and live with me and my friends."

"Yay!"

They headed back to Stark Tower, stopping on the way for McDonalds. They walked into the kitchen where Steve began plating up. Clint had other ideas.

"Sack the plates Steve. Lemme show you how you do Maccadees in the Barton household! Sit down. Sit."

Steve sank into a seat. Clint opened the bag.

"OK. Who ordered the Big Mac? Thor?"

Thor nodded. Clint grinned as he tossed it to him.

"Right so that makes Tasha the grilled chicken, no bacon, salad?"

He slid it over to her, still in the wrapping.

"Steve, you're the fillet-of-fish?"

He passed it over.

"How are we supposed to eat these?" he asked.

Clint grinned. "Well, Stevey-boy, at the end of your hands, you got five little things. They're called fingers and thumbs. Pick up your food with them and put it in your mouth. McDonalds a la Barton style."

Tony laughed as he got the beefburger, Bruce got the chicken legend and Clint dumped his chicken wrap on the side.

"So that means that the Happy Meal is for the pretty little girl sat at the end of the table. Am I right?"

"Yep. Thank you Daddy."

"No problem."

"Are we going to be having McDonalds every night?"

Clint shook his head. "Nope. You gotta eat healthily. So sometimes you'll have takeaway but most times you'll be eating healthily."

Tony asked the question everybody had been wondering.

"So… Legolas. How many kids do you have?"

"Including Mary and Jake?"

"Yes."

"Four."

Bruce choked on his coffee. "What?!"

Clint shrugged. "I like kids."

Natasha started laughing. "I should hope so. Does Mary know?"

"No. I'll tell her in private."

Steve personally thought it was terrible that he hadn't married any of these women. But he belonged to a different time he supposed.

"Pay maintenance?" asked Tony casually.

"Yeah. I am actually slightly competent and responsible."

"Not that I've ever seen." commented Natasha.

They laughed. Clint rolled his eyes. Mary was half asleep but Clint sat down next to her and nudged her gently.

"Hey Mary, wake up. Listen, I have something to tell you so listen up."

Mary sat up. "What is it Daddy?"

"You've got a brother and sister. They have different moms to you but they're still your brother and sister. I know you didn't know but I wanted to tell you."

"Can I meet them?"

Clint replied, "Yeah sure. At some point OK? They live kinda far away."

Bruce commented, "You really did sow your oats far and wide."

Clint burst out laughing. "Damn straight I did Doc."

The phone started ringing. Thor, who was nearest, picked it up. He looked at it for a minute before realising he didn't know how to answer it.

"Press the green button."

Thor nodded to Steve before pressing the green button.

"Hello?"

A male voice spoke. "Hi. Is Clint Barton there or have I got the wrong number?"

Thor replied, "Hawkman is here."

He threw the phone to Clint who caught it.

"Hello? Oh hey Paul. How's life down in lil' ol' Pasadena? Huh? What? Nu-uh. Shit. No… no thanks. Yeah course I'll be there. Hang on a sec."

He covered the phone and turned to Tony.

"Hey, can I borrow your private jet? I need to get to Pasadena soon."

Tony replied, "It'll be ready for tomorrow."

"Thanks. Yeah I'm still here. I'll be there tomorrow OK? Is it OK if I bring Mary? And several friends? I live with them and you know… What's gonna… yeah I'll talk to you tomorrow."

He hung up and turned to the others. "Get your smart suits. We're goin' to a funeral."

"Whose is it?" asked Tony.

He thought the day couldn't hold anymore surprises. He was very wrong.

"My wife."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing! **

"My wife."

The silence that followed was deafening. Clint scratched the back of his neck and wondered if Natasha was going to actually punch him.

"You have a wife?"

Clint shrugged. "Her name was Barbara Morse but she hated that name. She preferred Bobbi. Used to slap me if I got the name wrong. Oh, I may have a daughter in Pasadena."

Tony shook his head. "Tell us in the jet."

Clint nodded and began packing. He tried to figure out what Mary would need but he gave up after five minutes.

"Pepper!"

"Yes?"

Clint yelled, "What does Mary need if we're goin' to a funeral and we're stayin' a week?"

Pepper appeared, sighing. She helped him pack for Mary.

"Jeez. I don't know what I'm gonna do. I got no idea how to be a dad."

"You'll work it out. Don't forget she's got uncles too."

Clint laughed as he closed the suitcase. Then he found Mary and carried her to the jet. He strapped her in carefully.

"You OK, sweetheart?"

"Yeah."

"You get some sleep."

She fell asleep instantly.

"Alright. Start talking about you and Bobbi."

Clint laughed. "I met her on a mission about twelve years ago. We got married and bam! Ruth popped out. I was all over the world all the time. We kinda drifted and didn't spend a lotta time together. I bought an apartment in New York and she stuck it out in Pasadena. I saw Ruth on her birthday and Easter."

Bruce frowned. "It was Christmas with Mary."

Clint shrugged. "I wasn't allowed to take Mary to meet Ruth. Bobbi didn't wanna spend Christmas without her little girl. So it was Easter for Ruth and Christmas for Mary."

"That leaves Thanksgiving." pointed out Tony, remembering the brother Clint has mentioned to Mary.

Clint didn't answer. Steve however was thinking on different lines.

"Mary's six. You and Bobbi didn't get divorced."

Clint shifted in his seat. "Yeah… I'm not proud of that. Me and Bobbi hit a rough patch. She screamed at me whenever I was there. I did everythin' wrong. So I met Cathy and well… Yeah. So I told Bobbi when I found out Cathy was pregnant. She understood. Turned out she'd been dating some guy called Paul. We talked it out; I told Ruth 'bout her, Ruth was thrilled. I told Bobbi that if she ever met another guy that could take better care of her she should have him. Bobbi told me that I'd better be a damn good father. I had three to take care of, plus Jakey's… Anyway, we agreed to live separate lives but stay together. Last time I saw her… she told me she loved me."

Natasha hugged him. "Wait, three children?"

Clint studied the control panel of the jet carefully. The jet touched down and Clint stepped out, carrying Mary.

"Well, well, well look who just rocked up." said somebody.

Clint nodded to them and nudged Mary towards a tall man who was stood by a car. He straightened up when he saw Clint.

"Is this Mary?"

Clint shook Mary awake. "Mary. Mary wake up. Where's my gorgeous girl?"

The man replied, "Back at the house. I gather this one's motherless as well."

"She has Tasha."

Natasha turned to look at Clint. Well…. that was an interesting development. They clambered into the car and were introduced to the man who was called Paul.

"What happened?" asked Clint.

Paul shook his head sadly. "Cancer."

"Why wasn't I told?"

"She didn't want you to know. Here we are."

"Nice house." said Steve.

Clint snorted. "It bloody should be. I bought it."

Paul stiffened slightly but said nothing as they stepped into the house. Several people were stood around, dressed in black. Steve followed Clint, who clearly knew his way round, to the kitchen.

"When is the funeral?"

"Tomorrow."

Clint nodded and installed the Avengers in various rooms. He and Mary were sharing a room.

"Where is my beautiful daughter?"

"Do you mean me Daddy?" asked Mary.

Clint smiled and ruffled her hair. "Not this time. I told you that you've got a sister. Now Ruth's mommy just died so she's gonna be real sad. OK?"

Mary nodded. Natasha had walked off to find Thor and meet some of the people. She didn't want to only know the Avengers. She was talking to Bobbi's mom when someone tugged on her sleeve. Natasha turned to see a tall brown-haired, green-eyed girl stood there. She was pretty and looked a little like Clint.

"Excuse me for interrupting but do you know if my dad's here yet? Uncle Paul promised he was coming but I haven't seen him."

Natasha smiled. "Are you Ruth?"

She nodded shyly. "Is he here then?"

"He's in the kitchen."

"Uncle Paul said he was bringing my sister. Is she here as well?"

"Yes. Would you like me to come through with you?"

Ruth nodded. She liked the beautiful redhead. She followed her through to the kitchen where she saw her father talking to Uncle Paul and a new man with long blond hair and a funny accent. Then she saw the smaller blonde-haired girl stood clutching her dad's hand.

"Dad?"

Clint turned and his grin split across his face. He held his arms open and Ruth rushed over. She'd been hugged by dozens of people over the last few days but she liked her father's hugs the best. She felt safe.

"Hi Dad."

"Hey Ruthie. You OK?"

Ruth shrugged and turned to the younger girl. Clint took over the introductions.

"Ruth this is Mary. Mary, this is your big sister Ruth."

Mary smiled. "Hello."

Ruth smiled back. "Hi. Do you want to see my room?"

"Can I Daddy?"

Clint nodded. "Yeah sure. Go ahead. I'll call you down for dinner, OK?"

He smiled as he watched his two girls hurry away. Then he turned back to the others.

"Where were we?"

Paul flared his nostrils. He had been dating Bobbi when she died. Her husband was a troublemaker by all accounts. Then he'd slept with someone else and got her pregnant. He wanted custody of Ruth but doubted he'd get it if he tried.

"There's the funeral, then the will and then you can collect whatever Bobbi's left you and leave."

Clint inclined his head. Then dinner was served and Clint dragged his girls out of the room. They were getting on brilliantly.

The next day at the funeral Clint held both his daughters' hands as he watched his wife's body being lowered into the ground. Then he herded them back to the house. The attorney sat down and waited for the others to settle down.

"This is the last will and testimony of Barbara 'Bobbi' Morse Barton. I trust that my husband Clint Barton will take care of my daughter Ruth Susan Barton. I leave the house and everything else in it to Paul Adams."

There was a murmuring in the room.

"Dad, what does that mean?"

"You're comin' to live with me, Mary and my friends."

Ruth beamed and Clint started collecting all her stuff as well as the things he and Mary had brought. Tony made several phone calls and got them enrolled at a school. They climbed into the jet and set off. Clint helped Ruth unpack.

"Alright, are you hungry? We've got food in."

"A bit. I'm glad I'm living with you now Dad."

Her dad broke into a huge grin and wrapped his arms around her.

"Me too sweetheart."

Clint guided his two daughters into the room and smiled. Every time he looked at them his heart melted all over again.

"What are we eating?" asked Natasha.

"Er… Bolognese. Tony, go and show Ruth and Mary the playroom will you?"

The phone rang and Bruce scooped it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Clint Barton there? Or is he still in Chicago or New Jersey?"

It was the same deep male voice that had rang the other day.

"He's here. Hang on."

Clint caught the phone. "Hi. Yeah… Again? Put your mom on. Now."

Thor glanced up but continued watching Steve's card tricks.

"Yeah sure. I… when? No, I won't be able to make it, I'm at the Academy. I'll ask Tasha to go. Haha, you're so funny. Don't worry; I'll take care of him."

He hung up and looked over at Tony sheepishly.

"What?"

"My son might just be coming to live with us. Tasha, will you go and pick him up? Please?"

Natasha rolled her eyes. "OK. Just don't let any more pop out of the woodwork will you?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: OK, I'll be explaining just how Clint managed to get so many kids and families in this chapter. Just hang on a little longer OK?**

"Josh? Have you finished packing?"

"Yeah. I can't believe you're makin' me leave."

His mom walked through into his bedroom and sighed.

"You're getting in too many fights. Your father's going to keep an eye on you. Plus, you'll get to meet Mary and Ruth."

Josh sighed and picked up his suitcase. His mother was trying not to cry as she waved him off. As he waited in the departures lounge he glanced down at the cell phone his dad had given him the last time he was over. Then the flight was called and he switched the cell off as he boarded. The flight from Mustang Texas to New York was long and Josh slept through most of it. Then there was a juddering halt and he clambered off. Waiting at the baggage carousel was boring but luckily his purple suitcase was first off. He glanced up at a poster and frowned. Why was his dad part of a superhero group called the Avengers? Maybe having a superhero dad wouldn't be so bad.

"Oh Harold, won't the kids love our souvenirs?"

A vastly overweight woman was talking to her super skinny husband. Josh rolled his eyes and carried on walking.

"Hey watch where you goin' kid!" shouted a guard.

Natasha looked at the arrivals, scanning them for a young boy in his midteens. Clint had been vague about his son's appearance so she'd been forced to bring a sign that said 'Joshua Barton' which made her feel like an idiot. Then she saw a skinny kid carrying a purple suitcase. It looked like it was Joshua but Natasha wondered why Clint hadn't mentioned that his son was black.

"Hi. You must be Tasha." said the boy.

"Yes, that's me. You must be Joshua."

Joshua shuddered. "Call me Josh. I only get called Joshua when I'm in trouble."

"Noted. Come on, the car's this way."

On the way she studied the teen. He was tall with big blue eyes and dark skin. His black hair was styled in a similar way to Clint's i.e. it was just long enough to run a hand through but far too short to be considered long. He was also skinny and restless.

"So… my dad's a superhero?"

Natasha laughed. "Yes. The idea for the team was formed several months ago. It's called the Avengers and only people with exceptional skills are allowed to join. Tony Stark is a billionaire genius with a suit of iron that can fly and fight. Bruce Banner is a genius scientist but when his heart rate reaches over 200 he turns into an enormous green rage monster. Steve Rogers is basically the perfect human. Your dad is the World's Greatest Marksman and hasn't missed a shot since he was 16. I'm a world-class assassin."

"Wow. I'm a skinny kid from Texas who can play basketball."

Natasha smiled and parked the car. They got the elevator up to the top floor where the other Avengers were waiting. Apart from Clint, Mary and Ruth.

"Where's my dad?" asked Josh.

Tony opened and closed his mouth for a second before coming to his senses. "He's out shopping."

"Oh."

"Josh? Hey, your flight got in early! We were just gettin' some food." explained Clint as he appeared.

"Hey Dad."

Mary and Ruth were introduced to their older brother and took him off to the playroom.

"So explain, because I'm a little confused." said Steve.

Clint grinned. "OK, I had Jake when I was 17. Then I had Josh who's 15 when I was 19. Ruth came along 5 years later when I was 24. Mary was 4 years later when I was 28. Obviously I'm 34 now."

"You're an old man." commented Josh.

"Mean boy."

Josh laughed. "Hey dad, is that bow and arrow yours? Will you teach me how to use it?"

"Sure."

_A year later_

Clint sighed as he got out of the patrol car. He'd been working a double shift and if he didn't run he was going to be late.

"Hey Clint, where's the rush?"

A senior officer, Carey Mahoney, was grinning.

"Ruth's birthday party. I got landed with driving the screaming girls to the mall. You guys are welcome to come if you want."

Carey pulled a face. "I'll skip thanks all the same."

"Skip what?" asked Larvell Jones.

Moses Hightower chimed in, "Clint's kid's having a birthday party."

Larvell grinned. "I'll see you later then."

Clint nodded. Laverne Hooks, Eugene Tackleberry and Leslie Barbara walked over.

"This is the birthday party right?" asked Eugene.

"Yes and if you get my eleven year-old daughter any type of weapon I will get my bow and shoot your nuts to a telegraph pole." threatened Clint.

Not one of the officers doubted him. He'd earned a brilliant reputation for himself when he'd graduated top of his class at the Academy and been partnered with Carey.

"What's going on?" asked Carey.

"These guys are coming round to my flat at about seven. You're welcome but if you'd rather skip…"

Carey laughed. "OK, OK. Seven, your place. Hey Hightower, you comin'?"

"Couldn't keep me away. I can't wait to see my godson."

Clint grinned and jumped on his bike. He roared down to Stark Tower ad grinned up at it. He might not be a full-time Avenger but every so often he was called back. Tony and Steve were still at loggerheads, Natasha was also part-time and working at Stark Industries, Thor was kinda used to Earth now and Bruce… Bruce was R&D for the Avengers, Stark Industries and fitting Hawkeye out with trick arrows. Clint parked up outside the Tower and hit the elevator button. The intercom filtered down.

"Who is it?" asked Tony in an annoying sing-song voice.

"Either you let me in right now or I blow the place up with explosive arrows. Your choice."

There was a pause and Tony opened the elevator for him.

"Thanks Steve." called Clint as he rocketed up to the top floor.

He swung the door open only to be knocked over by Ruth.

"Happy Birthday sweetheart. Sorry I'm late."

Ruth beamed up at him and wandered off to talk to her friend. Josh was sat with his friend Mohammed playing a video game. Josh had insisted on having a friend over while lots of eleven year-old girls screamed. Mary was sat with Bruce who had a knack for dealing with small children. Clint looked around. Steve was talking to one of the moms about something, Tony was 'helping' Ruth open her presents and Thor was playing with the bubble bath.

"Looking for someone?" asked a voice in his ear.

Clint turned and broke into a grin when he saw his fiancée.

"Hey Tasha. Where's Phil?"

A month after the three kids' arrivals Tasha and Clint had begun dating. A month after that she was pregnant. Nine months down the line Philip Jake Barton had been born.

"Sleeping, finally. You know Tony made him a bedroom."

"I did but I forgot. Oh, Moses should be here soon. And Larvell."

"Excellent. Destruction and mad noises." smiled Natasha.

Moses and Larvell had taken Josh under their wing. Josh was now unrecognisable as the skinny kid from Pasadena who was always losing fights. Now he wanted to be a basketball star and thanks to Clint, Moses and Larvell he was winning the few fights he was in. Eugene had also taught him how to shoot a gun and Clint had taught him how to shoot a bow and arrow. He, like his father, wanted to be a part-time Avenger, using a crossbow. His codenamed was Blackhawk. Josh got up and came back with Phil in his arms.

"I smelt shit."

Clint smacked the back of his head gently and took Phil off his older brother.

Tasha asked, "How was work?"

"Fun. I got to threaten an asshole, arrested two drunks and a flasher."

Natasha rolled her eyes. "Any more children going to pop out of the woodwork soon?"

Clint grinned. "Well…"

He was then punched by six different people, Josh included.

"Jeez, I can't make a joke anymore?"

"With you we're not sure if it is a joke." said Bruce mock-solemnly.

"It's a joke. I promise. Just got the ones you know about."

**The End**


End file.
